Baliey Knows all Or Baliey plays Dr Phil
by Calizona
Summary: ... What happens the day after the bar kiss. Baliey is sick and tierd of hearing peoples personal problems! Okay so this is my deal, if i get good reviews i will try i real story! Baliey/Callie friendship, Calzone!


**Callie and Arizona.**

**She kissed me I didn't kiss her.**

**Callie stated this as a fact to Bailey **

**Bailey looked up. Excuse me?? **

**You know uhmmm the peds surgeon your on her service today she umm… Bailey looked up**

**Oh no you will not come to me about this do I look like freaking doctor Phil?! Plus I haven't even had my mocha yet!**

**But Bailey you're the only one who know that I'm not playing the whole drunken whore game anymore.**

**Bailey gave her a hard look.**

**You have 30 seconds.**

**Well I was in the bathroom and she kissed me and I kind of kissed her back but we had never met before and then she was all you'll know and I was FREAKING out and she smiled and I was like….. **

**Callie was cut off by Arizona walking into the room in search of Bailey. **

**There you are Miranda I have been looking everywhere….for… her sentence slowly drifted off as she spotted Callie.**

**Oh um well.. It seems your busy so ill leave you two.. Arizona was cut off by Bailey.**

**No you will stay. **

**Callie and Arizona both adopted looks of fright.**

**Um what makes you think you can make me do anything Dr. Bailey? I am the attending and you are a resident!**

**Bailey gave her 'the look'**

**Because you are perky and they used to call me the Nazi now SIT!**

**Arizona sighed in defeat and sank down into a chair.**

**This is worse than the new interns cutting themselves open.. is freaking puppy dog looks and freaked out awkward conversations, and you two will talk about you antics. And I will listen . Not because I am doctor Phil because Callie is freaking out. Last time a girl kissed her, it didn't turn out well, and I swear if you break this girls heart for the third time I will have to hurt you!**

**Uh this, this is what I try to avoid. Your all broken and sad and, I don't know if I can deal with that; again.**

**Arizona turned to leave. **

**If one more freaking curl on that blonde head of yours moves I will have to kill you. Bailey snapped. Arizona slowly turned around and stared incredibly at the small woman. You will kill me? Is that not kind of extreme Bailey? She look kind of frightened. Sit now. Before I hurt you. I may not kill you but I will grab you by the hair. And pull. Extremely hard. Arizona looked at Bailey and slowly sank into the seat. She glanced at Callie but shied away when she saw the beautiful raven staring at her. **

**Bailey looked over at Callie then back to Arizona she threw her hands into the air.**

**Damn it your both grown woman can you not speak?! Callie you were in the gawd damn peace corpse and you afraid of talking to a damn perky PED's surgeon?! **

**And you, she shifted to look at Arizona. Your acting like the little kids you treat! Get over it Callie's broken, but she is probably the most caring compassionate understanding fun person you will ever meet so get over it kiss her I will leave and lock the door, and then freaking get together because you she said pointing at Arizona are so freaking puppy dog eyed over her its sickening and gliding around on those damn heelies and falling on your ass every time you see her is not helping me in my studies and you she said whirling on Callie, Have never looked this way even when you were freaking married to O'Mallie so don't start the whole what are you talking about speech Callie Torres I know you to well! **

**I… Callie couldn't seem to finish her sentence and started blushing,**

**Arizona looked up surprised. You were Married to George? She said speaking to Callie for the first time. **

**Callie still couldn't look the Peds surgeon in the eye, Yea, for about like two months or something," her sentence trailed off as she looked Arizona in the eyes. She noticed intstently that the blonde had turned red and had a look on her face. Callie couldn't place it a first but then,**

**Arizona? Are you… you jealous?**

**No, Arizona replied but quickly looked away, well maybe a bit but seriously? O'Mallie? And you didn't know you were.. Er I mean…" Arizona trailed off.**

**Bailey snickered. "You two remind me of like when the band nerd falls for the cheerleader in high school." **

**Callie looked up at Bailey and laughed.**

**I was the band nerd in high school.**

**Arizona look at Callie and laughed.**

**Seriously? I was the captian of the Cheerteam!**

**They started laughing and Bailey just looked on and smiled.**

**After their laughter subsided the room was quite again and Bailey looked up and sighed,**

**You two are more awkward then a… a…… a beaver without teeth!! Or a surgeon without a scalpel! Or than my sentence it turning out to be!**

**Arizona and Callie look at each other and burst out laughing.**

**So, Calliope, do you want to start over? Go on uhm a uhh dinner date with me?**

**Bailey looked up at the use of Calliope, ready for the ortho surgeon to kill perky Peds. But Callie just smiled and said,**

**How about this, instead of an awkward first date we go back to my house, watch some movies and just hang out?**

**Arizona looked up,**

**That sounds super! **

**Bailey laughed and went to walk out of the room but as she went to close the door she hesitated,**

**Torres! **

**Yes Bailey?**

**2 things, first, whatever you do don't let her perkiness rub off on you, and B don't mess this one up.**

**With this she left.**

**Arizona looked at Callie,**

**I'm not THAT perky, am I?**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**Okay idk if I am happy….. But ill see what I can do… LuckyDuck777 is encouraging me to write a story but idk… if I can get good reviews on this I will try… I guess =p tell me what you think. **

**Oh and the whole broken thing, ireallllly didn't like the whole newborn thing so I came up with this….. Oh and if you do want me to write a story, leave an idea or promt and ill see what I can do.**


End file.
